


Willful Ignorance

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was stress.</p></blockquote>





	Willful Ignorance

She supposes that most women don't enjoy domestic chores, but Joyce finds them soothing in their mindlessness. Running even a small business involves worrying about a hundred details – inventory, paying bills, soothing artistic tempers, planning for the next show.

So Joyce finds solace in the humdrum. Dusting knickknacks. Cooking dinner. Today is laundry day and she has gathered the clothes and sorted them into whites, lights, darks. She smooths Buffy's crumpled clothes, checking for stains. She finds rust spots on almost everything, as her knuckles whiten and her hands tremble. She pre-treats every stain carefully and tells herself she's mistaken.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was stress.


End file.
